


For Sparky

by spikesgirl58



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everyone needs to trust his heart and his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sparky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparky995](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sparky995).



He shut the laptop with an air of finality.  It was not the sort of evening that he’d imagined when he’d arrived at Mary’s apartment.  Still it did seem rather par for the course… or his course, at any rate.

Ducky looked back at the cool steel tables, thinking of the young men who had met their untimely death simply for his supposed amusement.  Human nature would never fail to astound and perplex him.

There was a _bing_ and he glanced up in just enough time to prepare himself for an armful of Abby.  For a moment, it was just nice to be held and to hold, even if she was young enough to be his granddaughter.

“Ducky, Ducky, I’m so sorry…”  She pulled and he could see where tears had streaked her black eyeliner.  He pulled out his handkerchief and gently dabbed the corners of her eyes.

“It’s all right, Abby, really.  It would seem that I am destined to remain an unattached prize.”  He tried to make the words light, but they were tinged with sadness.  With Mother gone, he’d hoped to have time for a normal relationship.  Well, a relationship wasn’t a problem, but normal was something they would all have to work on.  All except Jimmy, who was soon to marry the lovely Brenna.

Together they walked to the elevator and rode up to where Gibbs waited for him.

“But, Ducky, you deserve someone wonderful!”  She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  “You need to have someone special in your life.”

“But my dear, I have someone special, several very special people, in actuality.”  He smiled at Gibbs.  “I have you and Jethro.”

Ziva, Tony and Tim exited from the elevator, engaged in a spirited conversation which died the moment they saw him.  He didn’t have to guess at the subject matter.

“And I have the three of you and young Mr. Palmer.”  He sighed.  “I would be a greedy man indeed to want more.  Around me, I have all the love and support that any man could or should want.”  He kissed her forehead.  “You see, Abigail, when you are with your family, you are never alone and you are always a part of something.”

Suddenly Ducky found himself surrounded in a group hug and his eyes teared up.  How strange.  That hadn’t happened with Mary.  All he’d felt then was remorse and pity for her.  Now all he felt was love.

 

 


End file.
